


An Evening Out

by renotheknight



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renotheknight/pseuds/renotheknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so much work Calem has done in the lab, the Professor takes Calem out for a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Out

It was late one night, a Friday night in fact. My research was extensive compared to his in recent months, but that is nothing to brag about. I had become very stressed by the amount of time I put into my research at that lab, even exceeding the time the Professor put into his work. It was around 6:30, the time every other worker usually leaves the lab, except me and the Professor since we lived in the facility. I had planned to work late and take the opportunity since we didn't have work for another two days, but that's not what the Professor wanted. He glided into the lab room with a small smile on his face, like he had been planning a mischievous joke on me.  
“Calem, it's Friday evening, why don't we go out tonight?” the Professor asked, like it was some sort of choice. His voice was just a bit upbeat and flirtatious, more than his usual and casual charm. 

“No, I planned on working a bit more tonight, you know to stay ahead of the game?” I responded casually not giving attention to his flirtation. I continued to inspect the elements within the mega stone I was comparing and compare it to the elements and traits of a few dragon and steel type Pokémon.

“Well, tonight you have no choice, you must take breaks sometimes,” he patronized me, “it's not good for your health to constantly work.” As he said the last part of his sentence I replied in sequence with him, my voice snarky and soft as my hand moved like a mouth. “I don't see why you are acting so sarcastic Mon Cheri you-” 

“Yeah yeah, I told you,” I cut him off trying to finish what I was doing. The Professor walked over to me and picked up the stone and magnification glass I had in my hands, putting them both away in their respectful spaces. He locked them away and held the keys in his pocket which assured I would not be able to continue my research. He then put away the samples I was inspecting, but they were rendered useless by my lack of possession of the stone and hung up his lab coat. Just then did I take notice that the Professor had changed shirts. His shirt was still the classic eggplant color but it was one with a less flamboyant collar, with his shirt being untucked. He looked stunning like always, hair laid perfectly against his face and the small stubble always giving some glint of masculinity despite his square chin and jawline. I always felt so undermined by the Professor and the way he was, but it was in a good way. It was obnoxious at first when most couldn't and wouldn't accept that we in fact both shared romantic feelings for each other, but it became well-known when the Professor landed one quick kiss before leaving me in the lab for a day. I was just a boy with hair that was too long and didn't look good like the Professor's, who was skinny and not even close to the height of the amazing Professor, and whose face was too babyish that complimented his sheepish personality. But he found interest in me, and he's mine. 

“I would suggest that we leave quickly, I want to see some of Lumiose’s scenery with you before it escapes us,” the Professor said smoothly. 

“But sir, I need to change, I don't want to go out like-” 

“Sir is no longer needed, and you look fine the way you are,” he said with his eyes closed, almost as if it was a bit of a joke. I gave him a quick glance that said “you dare take me out like this and this will be the last date”. He smiled with his eyes closed again and waved his hand to signify, “fine you may go, be that way.” I quickly jogged to my room and switched to something more casual for just a night on the town. I wore my beige cargo pants rolled up to the knee with my usual red sneakers and a black zip shirt with a white tank top. While in my room I sneakily grabbed my wallet and hid it in one of the zippers in my shirt. I walked out my door to see the Professor standing by it patiently waiting for me. I was surprised by his presence but I knew he was growing impatient. He gave me a smirk as his eyes were gleaming at me while I made sure everything on me looked neat. Did he really find me that dreamy? 

“So, you ready to go? You were the one who persisted we go out right this moment,” I asked with a tint of sarcasm. 

“Yes, and Calem, mon cher,” he said breezily. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Put your wallet back, and don't take out any money.” Damn, I was caught in the act. I unzipped my pocket and threw my wallet on my bed, doing it so the Professor wouldn't try and get the money off me in a public space. I walked to the elevator a little upset that he insisted that he would pay for the night out, he shouldn't cater to me like this. I waited for the elevator to come to the 4th floor, when it did we both quietly walked into the elevator. We promptly left the elevator and escaped out the front door of the lab. The summer wind hit my face swiftly and softly, only moving it a few centimeters from my face. The sun was in its earlier stages of setting, a light yellow glow under the endless blue in the sky with the sun being a bright orange. The scenery struck me like a bullet and reminded me of the parade the Professor held for me when I became champion, my breath had been taken from my lungs. I looked around the street as people walked along the sidewalks, friends engaged in normal conversations, and the smell of food waved through the atmosphere. The Professor smiled again with the same look of love across his face, his eyes just admiring my dumbfounded face. 

“Professor…” I managed to breathe out.  
“I remember your love of sunsets, especially from the day of the parade,” the Professor commented smoothly, “There was never such a face you made like that, you admired that sun for a long time after.” The Professor could see my love for sunsets? He truly is a charmer. “And please, we are away from work so call me Augustine.” He put his hand on my shoulder, his touch warm and soft. “Should we begin walking, mon amour?” I was completely floored by the scenery to even think of walking. 

“Uh, yeah, we should,” my voice was taken by the sun. 

As we walked I could see the way the sun rested behind all the tall buildings in Lumiose. I forgot how beautiful the world around me really was, maybe I had been working too hard.

Our evening trip walking around the city was filled with people noticing both me and the Professor, some friends of his chatting and catching up with, some others asking about my plans for the future, and what the Pokémon Professor and Kalos Champion were doing out together on such a beautiful evening like this. It seemed very obvious that we were romantically invested but we were not giving that answer, simply a response of a business meeting. Our events included a nice dinner at a four star restaurant by the gym, looking at all the store windows, and even looking at the gym lit up at night. Of course there was the moment the Professor kissed me in front of the setting sun and managed to get a picture of it on his Holo-Caster, and managed to pull me into dancing in front of a local musician playing on the street. The night was filled with passion and love, if I could do it all over again I would. 

The sun had disappeared until there was barely a speck of twilight left, the street lights illuminated the town along with the bright signs from every building on the south end of town. We were heading back to the lab, my arms wrapped around the Professor’s left arm that rested in his pocket. His expression was lively relaxed, he obviously enjoyed our night together too. I couldn't help but look up to him with dazzling eyes, he seemed impeccable with the glow of the lights illuminating and shadowing him perfectly. 

“Augustine?” I questioned softly.

“Oui Calem?” he responded smoothly.

“Do you think we could do this more often?” 

“Of course,” he replied in the same tone.

“Also,” I added quickly, “I'm really tired.” 

“We can sleep as soon as we get home, we aren't far,” the Professor responded a bit condescendingly. I huffed out a sigh, I wasn't happy with walking that far. My legs felt heavy and my head felt like it was filled with grey fog. The Professor then stopped quickly and picked me up bridal style. He carried me home, he was even able to unlock the door with me in his arms. 

I was carried to my room where I hazily changed into a baggy shirt and threw off my pants. I threw myself into the Professor sleepily and refused to let go of him, prompting him to pick me up like baby and carry me to his room. The only thing he did when we entered the room was take off his shoes. He laid me down on the plush bed softly, my stomach against his side as he laid flat on his back. My left arm was slung over his ribcage, his left arm was above my shoulders holding me close to him. 

“Augustine,” I let out sleepily.

“Hm?” the Professor sighed softly.

“Je vous aime.” There was a small pause. 

“I know you do, I love you too Calem,” he said softly and reassuringly as he threw his right arm over me and held me tighter. Warm by his embrace, I slowly became even drowsier as I heard his heartbeat, while his fingers ran through my hair. I felt my heart slowly flutter, as my breath escaped me again. I felt myself fall asleep even more in love with him than the day I met him.


End file.
